The Lands of Gold and Blood
by Black as the Shadows
Summary: LOTR crossover with the world I created, not a Mary Sue, and there is no Slash. Enjoy and its rated T, chapter 8 is finally UP! Wow, I have not updated in like forever. Please forgive me.
1. Into the Lands

Hello out there! This story is a LOTR crossover with a world I created. Don't have any idea how long it will be or what will happen, because it is a very extensive world, most characters you will meet gradually but some will be rather abrupt as you will no doubt see. My other stories have been increasingly hard to write and this idea has just been in my head for a while now so I'll get it down before I forget it.

I do not own anything except for the characters and lands that I have created.

The fellowship huddled as they walked through the rain-drenched land, it was not only wet it was cold, and the group, aside from their elven companion, were totally miserable. Their sight was blurred from the rain, but from the branches that they kept walking into they were certain that they were in a forest. But where that forest was they were unsure.

A sudden scream shattered the seemingly endless rain patter, it sounded similar to a horse's but not quite, Frodo was strangely reminded of a Nazgul's steed, Legolas had drawn his bow long before anyone else had recovered from the shock, and he crept forward now trying to locate this beast.

00000

Wind Chaser whinnied in fury and anguish, the strange humans from the island Yertis jabbed at him with their thin reed-blades, not hurting him but tormenting him, as they tried to get to his fallen rider. The leader, a man known by the name of Orden, stayed back a-ways loading a pistol, Wind Chaser knew that that weapon could kill, he feared it more then any other, but even more then that he feared what they would do if they captured his rider; for the boy's sake he must not loose.

00000

Legolas peered through the thick pine trees, amongst them a battle of a sort was taking place; there were seven…no eight, humans, in the middle of these humans was a young man, could not have been younger then 18 years but Legolas could see that he was an elf even at the distance he was at, so he was probably much older, standing over the elf was a great horse, or it looked like a horse at first glance. It stood at, at least 18 hands, it was built like a slender workhorse, his hue was golden and he had a white mane and tail, but strangest of all was a single horn upon his brow, that curved ever so lightly as it neared it's deadly point.

Legolas saw the furthest man extend one arm, in his hand a strange item wrapped in a cloth as if to keep it dry, Legolas watched as the man squeezed a sort of trigger on the item, there was a sudden cracking noise like thunder upon the mountains, the sound alone shattered Legolas' ears till they bled slightly, he turned away, desperately biting his tongue to keep from crying out, lest he be found. A sudden pain ripped into his shoulder, he felt his bone crack and his flesh burn, Legolas' vision swam before his eyes, and before he knew what was happening he was falling, the ground beckoning him into its open arms.

00000

Wind Chaser saw the man pull the trigger on the pistol, and was a moment later eternally grateful for his speed, for he felt the bullet pass through his long mane and past him. But a second later when he saw another fall out of a tree, he desperately wished that he had been the one who had been hit.


	2. Of magic and machines

Hello everyone! I am now updating this story…why because I want to. Ok, you meet a new character in this chapter, enjoy! Oh and I don't own anything except my land and characters.

Aragorn heard the loud crack that sounded, he could feel in his heart that something was wrong, but what it was he did not know. With a brief glance to the rest of the members he ran forward in the direction Legolas had gone. Crouching behind some shrubs they saw what Legolas had seen, of the golden horse with a horn upon its brow, and the rider beneath it, but they also saw Legolas…Aragorn felt his chest seize in fear for his friend, for he lay upon the ground, eyes closed, not moving and scantly breathing. The man standing above him was laughing, a long thin blade he held at Legolas' throat, the horned horse was screeching in fury and anguish, that Aragorn could feel.

A sudden burst of light filled the forest, at first Aragorn thought it was lightning but soon he saw it was not so. Beside the man with the reed blade was an elf, his hair was white as well as his flesh, but his eyes were a deep crystal clear blue, he was dressed simply in a loose tunic and breeches with knee high boots and a long red cape. If looks could kill everyone watching him would have died by then.

In one hand he carried a staff, and he raised that staff swiftly and ribbons of white light flew out of the round crystal at its end and encircled the man's throat, lifting him high into the air a stealing the breath from his lungs. The other seven men moved to attack this new elf but he stopped them with bolts of blue fire that exploded as they touched the attacking men. The man that was entangled in the tendrils suddenly went limp. The elf dropped the spell and so the man fell hard, his neck snapping with a loud crack.

00000

Gallen felt sick, he had just killed seven men with fire and one with beams of light that were meant to be used for streamers at festivals. He was disgusted with himself, and he could not look down at the men he had just killed. But it had been necessary, for two people would have died for no reason.

Gallen first walked over to where his cousin, Ki, lay; he had broken one of his arms in the fall, and was bleeding from a wound on his head and his back where a bullet had struck him. Wind Chaser nuzzled Ki but the young elf would not wake though he was still alive. Gallen walked over to the other elf, and briefly examined him, he was lucky with only a bullet wound to his shoulder, but he was unconscious, probably from a concussion.

He worked swiftly, removing the bullet from both the new elf's and his cousin's shoulder, and quickly tearing his robe and bandaging the bleeding wounds. He did not look up at the group of strangers that had suddenly appeared. He just focused on healing the two elves, for he knew if he took his concentration off of them he would probably be sick to his stomach, with all the death around him, Gallen hated death more then anything. And now he had killed.


	3. Gallen and Ki

Hello! Hello my fans! I want to thank the two reviewers I have, wherecanIgeteyeslikethose, and KickUpSomeDust, and ask the rest of you out there to please review my story; I look for ideas constantly though I have many characters for you to meet. I do not own anything except Gallen, Ki, and the land I created. The fellowship is not mine! sniff

Aragorn and the rest of the fellowship looked down upon the elf that was bandaging Legolas' shoulder, they didn't know what to think; here he had just unleashed power enough to kill eight men and he had done so mercilessly, but now just by looking at his face they could see that he had not wanted to do so. And he looked so young to. Legolas suddenly stirred.

"Legolas!" Aragorn exclaimed, crouching next to the elf as he came-to; the other elf jumped, he hadn't noticed the group behind him.

"Yes, Aragorn, I am alright." The elf said sitting up, rubbing his head.

Gallen walked over to where his cousin laid unconscious, Wind Chaser standing guard over him, he patted the unicorn's great shoulder and moved to put his cousin onto the now kneeling unicorn. Gallen felt a hand grasp at his cloak, and looked down into Ki's deep green eyes.

There was a moment of silence as the two studied one another, "You know I do think that I am capable of standing." Ki said at last, though his throat was tight and blood trickled between his lips.

"I think not cousin, and even if you could stand I hardly believe you would get very far." Gallen said with a wry grin of relief.

Ki scoffed but that turned instantly into a fit of coughing, Gallen winced at the sound, he had grown up with his cousin for at least half of his years, which was 82, and Ki, no matter how hard he had been hit, would never show his pain, at least not openly to others. Ki was an orphan, his mother dying in childbirth with him, and his father some three years later in a war to preserve the five cities from the island of Yertis. They had won but at a terrible price, and for a land that had not known war for nearly 5 millennia it had come on quickly and very hard. Ki had a sister, but none knew what had become of her, she had left to the outer lands years ago but had never returned, Gallen hoped she had found some nice husband and had settled down for a change.

"Your friend here needs healing," a soft voice spoke from behind Gallen, Gallen whirled around, he didn't know why he was so jumpy today he was usually very calm.

"He is my cousin, do you know if there are any among you who could heal him? I am not the most experienced in the healing arts and we are far from any village or town." Gallen said after a moments hesitation, these people did not look like they were from Yertis, and he was more then willing to give them the benefit of the doubt if they could heal Ki.

The man standing above Ki was an old man, dressed all in Grey hues with a long white beard. His eyes, Gallen felt rather then saw, held deep wisdom as someone does who is much older then they appear to be…or greater.

"Perhaps we can be of assistance, you helped our comrade and we will help your cousin, but not here. Do you know of any place where we might be safer?" The old man asked.

"No, no I am perfectly alright, we don't have to go anywhere, stop making a fuss Gallen!" Ki said and made as if to stand, Gallen pushed him gently back to the ground.

"Now don't you go moving about." Gallen said firmly, Ki merely gave him a wide-eyed look of surprise.

Gallen nodded to the old man, and without any complains from Ki, and the old man's help, placed Ki on Wind Chaser's back and then slowly lead them to the caves beneath the Falls of Sapphires. The Falls of Sapphires, or Sapphire Falls as it was more commonly known, were named rightly as the precious gems had been washed down from the mountains where the river started, and so a thick coat of the blue gems now lay on the bottom of that particular section of the river; it was one of the reason that Yertis had invaded these lands. So needless to say Gimli was impressed.

"Well, well, it seems to me like this is a nice place for you lad, he turned to the young elf leading them, though the cave looks unlike any design I have yet to see." Gimli stated boldly as the walked into a large cavern behind the falls. There were designs etched into the walls that made one think of being in a strange mythical tapestry, of strange fish there were, and beautiful half fish, half humanoids as well, and half horse, half humans, along with various birds, beautiful ladies and handsome gentlemen of every race imaginable. Gallen walked over to a small ledge on the smooth, wet rocks, followed closely by Wind Chaser, which was hidden in a cavern behind the waterfall.

"Indeed, Master Dwarf, but it is not mine to claim, it belongs to the lake dragons and their kin but we are allowed to use it as we will as long as we do not destroy it. The carvings are made by a collaboration of human, elven, and dwarven craftsmen, it represents each of our different artistic styles and all are welcome to add a picture of their own." Gallen turned to look at the group; the elf he had healed seemed alright if a little pale, the rest looked worn and haggard.

"Are there any hobbits?" One of the small ones piped in.

Gallen scanned the walls, "I think so…yes, there." Gallen pointed to an image of a boy standing on a hill well above the others, "I never met that hobbit, though we call them Halflings, you don't mind do you?" Gallen looked at the hobbits expectantly, but they shook their heads, satisfied he continued, "I believe he asked to be put at everyone else's height so no one looking at the tapestry would have to bend over to see him, but instead the ones carving with him voted to place him higher because they had always liked his stories, and so he was always held in high esteem, I guess they felt that he deserved to be looking down at his adoring friends, and home, and from what I've heard of him it was justly done to." Gallen smiled, he had heard the Halfling's tales, even if he had never met him, and they had always made him laugh, because they always were good natured and even if things seemed dark at one point they would always brighten at the end.

"You know, your tales are all fine and dandy, Gallen, but I do believe that I should like to get down from Wind Chaser's back before the day is out." Ki said rather annoyed.

Gallen rolled his eyes and moved to help Ki, who, Gallen noticed, was swaying slightly with apparent dizziness. Gallen helped his younger cousin sit on the ledge just as Aragorn approached them.

"Could you boil me some water…Gallen is it?" Aragorn asked.

Gallen nodded and took the pot the golden-haired hobbit held out with a nod of appreciation, and soon had it filled with water from the falls. He walked back over to where Aragorn was now examining Ki's wound and placed the pot down. Gallen concentrated on heating the water using his magic, it was faster then getting a fire which probably wouldn't last in this cave anyway, and soon it had boiled and Aragorn was able to tend to Ki's wound.

Well what do you think? Longer then the last chapter! Sorry it took so long to update, but I've been busy! So I'll see you again in the next chapter. And please review…note: this will not be a Mary-Sue, romance (except maybe between my characters later on in the story, but I won't spoil anything for you) or any of that cheesy crossover stuff like they gain magic powers and such (no offense to anyone's ideas!) Enjoy!


	4. The Muse

Hello everyone! And good day to you all! Sorry it has taken this long to update but my ideas are rather slow! (Smacks away the mosquitoes of laziness) I am pleading with you all for some reviews! I need some sort of encouragement, it keeps the ideas coming! Note: I do not own anything except my lands, Ki and Gallen, and every other character you will meet that is not in any story already written. There is **NO** slash in this story!

Boromir watched the new elf closely; he was tall with white hair and sharp blue eyes, unlike his 'cousin' who had black hair and green eyes; Boromir watched, waiting for any action that could be out of the ordinary, well by his standards, the elves were always out of sorts. Right now he was following the images on the walls, walking as he did so, not really looking at them. Boromir felt fear and distress radiating from him_, fear of what?_ Boromir wondered, and so walked over to him. The elf must not have sensed him for he jumped a foot into the air as Boromir came up beside him, and when he looked into Boromir's eyes, Boromir could sense distress from him even more keenly.

"Are you alright?" Boromir found himself asking, he wondered for he had never seen an elf so jumpy, and he had not seen many elves.

Gallen looked away, "I killed eight people back there, in the clearing; I have never killed anyone before, not even to save my friends, I normally don't have to for we, my friends and I, always just knocked them unconscious. I can still see them, I wonder if they have a family back where they lived, or if they even wanted to fight, I…" Gallen felt a sob nearly break though his lips, he swallowed it down and turned back to the wall staring intently at the images.

Boromir watched him all though his words, the elf was truly distraught, Boromir believed that had he been human he probably would have been sick to his stomach, but he had never known an elf to ever be sick. But this one did look it.

Boromir walked over to where the hobbits were seated, they looked about nervously as if expecting something to come out of the walls, Legolas was standing near the falls themselves, Boromir guessed that he didn't like caves. He clutched at his shoulder, wither in pain or unconsciously, Boromir didn't know.

Aragorn had already tended to the black haired elf, and was now sitting and talking to Gandalf. Gimli was talking to the black haired elf, who, Boromir could see, was wary of the questions. Gallen might not have killed before, but this elf probably had, and he recognized the dangers in letting to many words slip.

00000

"So lad, you say Gallen over there is your cousin?" Gimli said.

"Yes, he is." Ki answered shortly.

"Who were those people back in the clearing? Why were they attacking you? And how did your cousin gain that much power? I have never seen power wielded as such by any elf."

"They were men from the land of Yertis, it is a large island out in the middle of an ocean, they have hunted my people for many years; my father was killed by them when they had first begun to raid and enslave our kin, I don't know their exact motives, but I can guess greed to be their top priority. And as for Gallen…you would have to ask him yourself, and he doesn't seem to want company at the moment." Ki looked over to his cousin, Ki tried to shut out the anguish that radiated from him, to no avail.

"He does seem a tad distressed." Gimli stated as if he was discussing the weather.

"To kill is not in our nature, good Dwarf; Gallen has never killed a soul until, apparently, recently, and it must be harder on him then most for he, well, you see what he can do. He has never used those powers outside of a source of entertainment for younger children at festivals."

"You do not seem as distressed as he, one might think that you had seen death, or dealt it yourself." Gimli stated after a moment.

Ki turned to face Gimli, the dwarf was perceptive if anything, "Yes, master dwarf, I have taken people's lives; not willingly, I assure you, but I have taken them none the less." Ki looked away and noticed Boromir's hard gaze on him. With a smile to himself he turned to face the man who turned away quickly; he did not trust him.

There was a clamor outside of the falls, in a split second everyone had drawn weapons, except for Ki and Gallen, and waited for the voices, there were several, to approach.

Hello! How did I do on this chapter? Any suggestions for later chapters! Read and please review! ENJOY! And THANK YOU!


	5. Miri

Hello! Friends and everyone else! (Crickets sound in the background) I do need some sort of audience you know, and I know it would really hurt you all to leave a review for this story, sooo…yea. Anyhow, this is chapter 5, and you meet another one of my characters, and she is very different from Ki or Gallen, yes she is a she! There is a bit of reference to nudity in this chapter and some mild swearing (nothing so bad, mainly just hinted at) I only own Ki, Gallen, the land, and now the new character. Enjoy…and I need some reviews, constructive criticism is allowed you know! There is NO SLASH in this story and no romance as of yet…The idea of the wolf shape-shifter belongs to wherecanigeteyeslikethose, the character is mine but the idea is that authors. So I'll now leave you with that said.

Ki grabbed a rock from behind the edge, where he was seated, with his good arm. Gallen, he noticed had moved closer, a small globe of fire in the palm of his hand; his powers weren't exhaustible, Ki knew, if he used much more it could be dangerous to his health. The rest of the fellowship had all their weapons drawn; Ki was unnerved by the amount of blades between the nine, except the elf (whom had drawn his bow) He did not like this feeling, he knew not if they would suddenly turn on him or if they would harm Gallen, or any of his other friends, he had to be cautious around them.

Through the falls a dark figure emerged, limping, a large wolf, its black fur matted with blood from three steel crossbow bolts imbedded in its shoulder. Its golden eyes studied the warriors before it.

"Don't attack! Don't harm her! Miri, what happened?" Ki shouted, dropping the rock, running as fast as was feasible for him over to the wolf.

The wolf herself collapsed with a deep sigh, the black fur curled back away from the wolf's face, legs, and arms, revealing a auburn haired, pale skinned, woman; she was nude except for the wolf pelt that covered her back, pinned by the steel bolts, and her breathing was shallow but constant. Ki finally reached her, immediately searching the wound.

"Ah! Damn it!" Ki cursed mildly. "Gallen do you still have that knife?"

Gallen hurried over and handed Ki a long, black bladed knife, "It's that damned new bolt that Yertis is using!" Ki said cursing harshly in a language apparently native to the land, for not one member of the fellowship knew what he had said, and Gallen had whacked him in the back of his head telling him to 'watch his mouth.'

Legolas looked over Ki's shoulder, the bolts that were imbedded in the woman at first seemed normal, but on closer inspection, there were visible little hooks all along the shaft going in both directions, so when Ki tried to hold the bolt steady with his one good hand he ended up pulling his hand away and taking a lot of his flesh along with it. He cursed even more fluently after that, and this time Gallen didn't stop him.

"Does anyone have any thick gloves?" Gallen asked after Ki had carefully dug his way around the bolts, with Gallen's help, in Miri's flesh.

"Yes, I do." Boromir said still in disbelief that anyone, let alone a woman, could turn into a wolf. He handed them to Gallen, Ki could not hold them, and watched as Gallen carefully pulled them from the woman's shoulder. When this was done Gallen bound the wound with strips of cloth ripped from his own cloak. The woman, Miri, sat up slowly, clutching her shoulder.

"It took you long enough," she said briefly, "And where did you learn to swear like that?" She stared at Ki accusingly "I otta wash your mouth out with soap! But that is not why I am here, Yertis has captured about a dozen young children from the villages in its last raid…we need you two on the rescue mission." Miri said quickly.

"Hey! Wait a minute! How do you know she is not lying, a spy for the enemy?" Boromir asked, not one member of the fellowship had withdrawn their weapons.

Gallen and Ki looked at each other disbelieving their own ears, these were the people who had just helped them, and now they would turn their back on a woman? "For your information Miri was and is a really close friend of ours, all three of us grew up together; do you not trust her because she is a woman? Are you of those who believe that women can not do anything except wash, and clean, and keep house? Because I'll tell you right now that not one woman in these lands does that if she does not wish to. Miri has been acting as a lookout on the raiding battalions from Yertis, yes in the shape of a wolf because she can, there are others who could but they are unavailable. Miri wishes to help the fight against Yertis, against enslavement! Do not side yourselves so quickly, for if you harm Miri for whatever reason, I swear that you will not leave these lands alive!" Gallen said this, and the tone of his voice brooked no argument, Ki and Miri watched him with amazement, never had they heard the soft spoken Gallen speak in such a manner.

"You must forgive my cautious subjects, they are rather protective of me, but they speak the truth, I am not a spy for Yertis." Miri tilted her chin ever so slightly as she spoke.

"That's right and…what? Subjects?" Ki asked turning to look at Miri who looked at him innocently.

Ki groaned audibly, shaking his head in disbelief, how could Miri make jokes at such a moment, hurt and exhausted as she was? Miri flashed Ki a wry grin, and Ki then noticed that Miri had not wrapped herself in her cloak…

cough "Um Miri…perhaps it would be best if you wrapped yourself up…" Ki said; the others (the fellowship) had just noticed this as well, most turned away, blushing furiously.

Miri stretched, her elegant, nude form making everyone blush even more, even Ki, who was used to her teasing antics and had learned to, for the most part, ignore them.

"Oh, very well, since you insist," She, with Gallen's help, pulled her wolf pelt about her shoulders, wary of her bandaged wound. "Now, I understand you don't trust me…heck I don't even know your names, but we must do something, we can not condemn the children to be with Yertis for any length of time…we must do something, so who is with me?"

What do you think? Where can I improve? It will get interesting in the next few chapters and, yes you will see more of 'the lands' I already have the last chapter in mind, but that is a long, long time away! Enjoy!


	6. Hidden mesages

Hello everyone! I want to thank _wherecanigeteyeslikethose _for being my one true reviewer in this story. I am updating early because I really like this chapter. It has many as of yet unanswered questions, he, he, he! Just to bug all you readers of course. I only own Gallen, Wind Chaser, Ki, Ally, Dirk, the village, the golden plains, and everything that has nothing to do with the lord of the rings. This is by far the longest chapter I have ever written. So Enjoy! I wrote it while listening to the complete recordings of the lord of the rings, the fellowship of the ring! Please review! With whipped cream and a cherry on top!

Wind Chaser reared high up on his hind legs. Letting his weight fall to the ground with a loud cracking noise as the hard rock split beneath his hooves. He surveyed the fellowship before him and his old friends, both groups looked at him with a mix of awe and fear.

"You can not abandon the children!" Wind Chaser bellowed, he looked at the fellowship accusingly, "You can not let them be subject to horrible forms of torture, we do not know if we can trust you and you do not know if you can trust us…it is a vicious cycle, one that will probably not be broken. But for the children's sake I would have us set aside our fears and trepidations! I will go with you Miri, but first I will call the other unicorns, as many as can come, Ki you will come with me, you are not fit to fight, as will your friend," the golden unicorn nodded in the direction of Legolas who was watching with what could be described as amazement, "The rest of us will retrieve the children, and settle our differences when we return. I will not be gone long so I bid you to wait for me here."

At once there was a great clamor Aragorn and Boromir both saying that they should not let one of their friends out of their sight, the hobbits asking Gandalf about this 'talking horse' how could they trust it? Gimli watched the group stoically; he looked up at Legolas, who seemed a little uncomfortable by all of this, after a moment the blond elf walked over to Wind Chaser, looking the unicorn dead in the eye. Everyone fell silent.

The unicorn gazed into Legolas' eyes, the elf's gaze challenged him to do something to prove his worth his honesty; he could feel the elf's power, his concerns, his mistrust, but still through all of that he felt an open mind, a willing ear, Wind Chaser pressed his face into the elf's palm, the sounds of the waterfall vanished, they were not in a cave anymore, they were in a land of golden grass, mountains towering in the west, and a green forest to the east on the top of a hill crest, the sky was clouded with heavy thunder clouds except for one section where a rainbow cut through the dark sky. Legolas looked around.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"This is my home, we are in my mind, here I can tell you no lies, nothing is hidden, nothing with held." Wind Chaser said softly.

"You will take Ki and me here?" Legolas was able to know all the names that Wind Chaser knew, most he did not recognize, but he saw Ki and Gallen, and Miri, he saw things that were from the dawn of time when the lands had first been made, he could see the history of this golden land, the figures of four people were there as well; two women and two men, the first woman had pale blue flesh and dark blue hair, she was nude and he could see webbed hands and a long tail like a fish where her feet should have been, in her hands she held a sword and a shield both blue as well. The first man was dressed in greens and browns, and reds and yellows, a long bow held in his hands, and a quiver of arrows on his back. The second man was a big man, huge muscles bulged in his arms and legs, his hair and beard were red and in his hands was an ax and a hammer. The last woman was dressed in a simple gold and white dress, her light brown hair blowing about her face. She held no weapon, nor shield, except beside her was a small girl-child.

The girl-child walked up to Legolas and took his hand, looking up into his eyes. She was older then she appeared, Legolas thought, and she smiled, Legolas looked back at Wind Chaser, Legolas found himself nodding.

"I will come with you and Ki." He said.

They were back in the cave suddenly; the fellowship looked at one another.

"It is your decision then, Legolas, just be careful." Gandalf said.

Legolas was not aware that he had spoken aloud or even of how much time had passed. But when Wind Chaser bent his knees to allow both elves to get on his back, he knew that it had not been long. He quickly clambered onto the unicorn's back, followed closely by Ki who flinched despite himself, the unicorn rose to his feet, looked again at the fellowship and his friends.

With a leap he flew threw the thundering falls, he waded quickly through the pool, his hooves soon touching the dry earth and once they did he took off, white mane and tail whipping behind him, his hooves barely touched the ground as he ran towards the golden plains of his birth. He whinnied proudly as he leapt over a large fallen tree in their path, never breaking his long stride, his two riders could feel as he felt, they felt the ground passing beneath them as if they were flying on wings, as if there was no ground to bind them to the earth, they felt his heart and he theirs, they beat as one, slow, rhythmic, steady, with each step his breath matched theirs. Ki, sitting in front of Legolas, had felt this before and he smiled at the enthralled elf behind him, he knew how he had felt when he had first rode a unicorn, exactly as this elf was feeling now.

Before either of them knew it, they were coming up on the village. It was small, made mostly of wood; it was at the base of the hill leading into the forest, the golden sun, now low in the sky, reflected of the crops of wheat making the village seem like the sight of home made bread after eating nothing but onions and stale crusts for a week.

Legolas soon found himself in the village, where many people came to see who had come. There were elves, humans, and even dwarves among them, each dressed in bright, warm colours, and most were smiling and welcoming them. Legolas thought that this place must have known very little, or no, war; for there were quite a few who looked on the weapons he carried with fear and anxiety.

"Ki!" Said a voice from the crowd, pushing through the masses was a young human girl, her golden hair tied in a braid and draped over her shoulder, her dress was a simple red hue, with gold embroidery that Legolas suspected she had done herself. She ran up to the two, Wind Chaser having let them slide off of his back, and embraced Ki like siblings are wont to do.

"Ally, it is good to see you, may I have the honor of introducing Legolas of Greenwood, from the outside lands." Ally smiled brightly at Legolas' bow.

"Ki, you're hurt…" She said.

"It's just a scratch." He said.

She looked at him, "No it's not, you and Legolas can, will, come with me, I'll see that you're 'cuts' are properly tended to, and that you get a good meal."

Ki merely shook his head and fell into step beside Ally and Legolas. Ally lead them down the busy main street for what seemed like hours, though it had only been fifteen minutes, Legolas stared openly at the bustle of this town. The people were lively, and quick to greet the three companions, they used no currency from what Legolas could see, but traded goods instead. At one point they passed a small inn called the 'unicorn's roost' Legolas put that away in his memory, Gimli and the Hobbits would probably be interested in seeing that. Ki noticed Legolas' interest in the inn.

"It has very fine food," he said to the elf, "And, if you are lucky they might have some ale or wine."

"You don't usually…"

"No we don't usually get wine or ale…though it would not be hard to make, we prefer to put our needs to the growing of necessary crops and such. If we do get wine or any sort of alcohol it is imported, and even then we rarely drink it outside of the festivals we host." Ki grinned; he himself had never had any alcohol he was proud to say.

They finally reached a large wooden shack, the image of a sun painted on the sign post, the words 'healing house' written beneath it. Ally lead KI and Legolas inside.

Legolas looked around, the walls were painted yellow and had flower designs painted on them. There were a few injured amongst the bustle of healers, most with, it seemed, just injured limbs from work or play, one or two were actually sick, with what Legolas never found out, there were old people, to his surprise, of all races.

"We are not immortal like you." Ki whispered to Legolas.

"How did you know that I was immortal? You say you are not, so how did you know that I was?" Legolas was beginning to suspect something odd about this elf, he seemed to know much, much more then he should have.

"Let us just say that I can interpret things very well."

Legolas never had time to question him again for he found himself led to another side room away from Ki. The room had a large window opening out onto the golden grass of the plains, and there was a large, medium-height, table in front of it. Legolas stood beside it unsure of what to do. A second later a young human lady clothed in a blue tunic and yellow breeches, with a red sash tied about her waist, came up to him she smiled softly and waited, for what he was unsure.

"You know if that wound of yours needs treating, I won't be able to get around your tunic." Her eyes sparkled with mirth as Legolas felt his cheeks flush slightly, how could he have been so stupid?

He removed his tunic wincing at his bandaged wound; she walked over to him and quickly set about to examining the wound after she had removed the bandage. After a moment she walked to the door and called out for someone called Rashelle.

"This won't take a minute," she said walking back over to him, "you merely have some shrapnel remaining in your shoulder, it should not take long for me to get it out."

"What was I hit with anyway?" Legolas asked her, unfamiliar with the terms she used.

"A bullet, it is small and sort of shaped like an arrow but with a rounded point and a flat end. It often explodes inside the person it hits; it is a most deadly weapon." At that moment the one Legolas figured was Rashelle walked in.

Rashelle was a dwarf, a female dwarf, she had no beard as he had expected, and though she was short and stout she seemed to move with a grace more befitting of an elf then a dwarf. She carried a tray with odd metal objects and a bottle that was probably a numbing potion.

"This won't hurt I promise" The healer said as she rubbed the liquid around his wound. After she was done she took one of the objects and started to remove tiny pieces of metal that Legolas had not even known were there. Now the thing about this is when a doctor says 'it won't hurt a bit' one can usually tell that it will hurt a lot, Legolas' shoulder was throbbing with pain. He didn't show it, of course, but it did hurt!

00000

"You don't want something for your headache?" Ally asked Ki as she cleaned his wounds.

"No, it is merely a nuisance." Ki said looking at Ally as she worked away at his broken arm.

"And you won't let me examine it, just to be sure?" Ally asked.

Ki rolled his eyes; as much as he loved Ally she could be worrisome at times.

"I am perfectly fine," he hissed in pain as she touched a tender spot on his shoulder. "Ow! Watch it." He said more sharply then he had intended.

Ally looked at him sternly, "What is happening to you, Ki? I don't understand, one second you are happy and the best friend one could ask for, the next you are as angry as Dirk." Ally didn't know why she had just said that.

"What has Dirk done to you?" Ki asked.

"Nothing." Ally said quickly.

"Ally…"

"He did nothing, and that's that."

Ki shook his head, "You are a poor liar, Ally. He has done something to you hasn't he?" Ally turned away from Ki, who reached out and clasped her shoulder gently, she flinched away as he did so; she would never have done that to anyone. Ki pulled back Ally's sleeve, revealing her shoulder, it was blackened and bruised, tender to the touch. Ki looked more closely at Ally's face, and stroked her cheek and found mascara on his fingers. He quickly, but gently, wiped it off. Ally's face was bruised and cut; she looked as if she had been violently assaulted.

Ki stood, pressing Ally to him in a tight embrace, Ally wept onto Ki's newly bandaged shoulder, she couldn't help it; she had always known that Dirk was a little dangerous, but never so bad as to actually beat her.

"Aww, that's so sweet." Said a voice from the door.

Ki and Ally looked up into a young human's face, average of height, and clean shaven, Dirk did not seem anything less then a normal boy. But Ki now knew how wrong that thought was.

"Ki, you should stay away from Ally, if you know what's good for you." He said casually.

"I think you should stay away from her, Dirk." Ki said, positioning himself between Dirk and Ally.

Dirk walked up to Ki smiling without humor, "Really Ki?" He was now beside Ki, "I think you should watch your back Ki, I would hate for you to have an accident. And there is no telling of what will happen in these trying days." He whispered in Ki's ear, before grinning and walking off, almost bumping into Legolas on his way out. Ally turned away from both elves.

"Ki? Ally? Are you two alright?" He asked looking over his shoulder but finding the human boy long gone.

"Yes, we're fine." Ki said, to Legolas' ear he did not sound entirely convinced himself.

"Wind Chaser will probably have gotten the unicorns by now, we should go find him." Legolas said, Ki only nodded and gave Ally a last look, her back was still to them, before the two of them walked out the door.

When they were out in the streets, Ki led them out of the city, "Do not concern yourself with Ally." He said to Legolas looking at the blond elf dead in the eye.

Legolas did not reply.

00000

Aragorn was speaking with Gandalf about the fellowship's predicament, they had no knowledge of this land or of the war it was facing, they wondered if this Yertis could be allied with Sauron. If this was so then Frodo was in trouble; they all were.

Aragorn also spoke of a strange sense of wariness he had when he was around Ki, almost as if the elf knew his every thought and feeling and could crush it with but a thought. The elf was dangerous, more so then even Gallen, and he would have to alert the others about him if they had not already figured this out.

Frodo sat next to Gallen, the white-haired elf was leaning against the jagged rock walls, he looked pale and drawn, more so then any elf Frodo had seen. In his hand was a small stone that he fingered constantly. If he had been human Frodo would have thought that he was ill, but it could not be so, elves did not get sick, or did they?

"Why do you finger that rock?" He asked the elf.

"It…it is a comfort for me." He answered without looking at Frodo.

Frodo looked at him quizzically, but when Gallen did not answer he did not ask the questions he wanted to. Instead he watched the rock, it was black and smooth, but Frodo noticed that as Gallen fingered it, it turned to a bright shade of red then yellow then blue to, at last, a blazing white. At this point Gallen's eyes were closed and seemed to Frodo, to have fallen asleep, but didn't elves sleep with their eyes open?

Frodo noticed the stone had fallen from the elf's hand as he had fallen asleep, and he went to pick it up. His fingers had barely closed about it when they suddenly burned with white hot pain. He pulled his hand back with a shout, looking at his finger tips; they were burnt to a black hue. Frodo looked at the sleeping elf then at the white stone, he pressed his hand gently against the elf's cheek. The elf was burning up, he was feverish, and in a cold, barely noticeable, sweat.

"Aragorn?" Frodo called out removing his hand.

Aragorn got up and walked over to where Frodo sat beside the pale Gallen, he himself bent down to pick up the white stone Gallen had dropped.

"Don't touch it." Frodo said hurriedly, holding up his hand to Aragorn, showing him the burnt finger tips. "It will burn you hand to."

"What is the matter?" Aragorn asked.

"Elves don't usually get sick or sleep with their eyes closed, do they?"

"Not that I have found. They can be poisoned and only then do they sleep with their eyes shut if it is bad enough. Why do you ask?"

Frodo looked at Gallen, "Because he seems to be unwell."

Aragorn frowned, pressing his hand gently against the elf's brow, and then holding his wrist, checking his pulse, he looked at the white stone at his feet, his frown deeper. Frodo looked at him questioningly, but Aragorn had no answers.

The sudden sound of hoof beats outside the falls caught their attention.

Ha, ha! Cliffhanger! I would like opinions, anything, please review, and I would like to remind people that there is NO SLASH in this story!


	7. Mind over Matter?

_Hello! I apologize for not having updated sooner, the writers block has been stamped into my mind for a brief period, but hopefully I am over it! This is a short chapter to appease you readers, any ideas or thoughts are welcome. And I only own my characters (and things) not any from the Lord of the Rings (including the one ring). Please review! _

Ki and Legolas had just reached the fields when Rashelle and Ally came running up to them. The two elves waited for the human and the dwarf to catch up.

"Ki…" Ally gasped when she had reached them, "Take Rashelle with you, someone is bound to get hurt in this rescue mission." Ki looked at Ally she had put more mascara on her face and that phony smile.

Ki nodded, slowly, he feared for her, though the two were not lovers, nor had they any feeling for each other besides a strong friendship, Ki felt very protective of her. He did not want to see her get hurt.

"Thank you, Lady Ally, and you Rashelle; it seems you are both more prepared and certainly wiser then Ki and I." Legolas bowed, causing Ally to blush.

Ki stared at the blond elf beside him, the little flirt! Fancy speeches and all of that bowing. Ki really would have gladly smacked him there and then.

_You keep away from Ally, _Ki thought at Legolas

Legolas looked around in surprise, a frown on his fair features, where had that voice come from? Ki smirked to himself and walked off to where he could see Wind Chaser waiting for them.

Legolas paused not certain of where that voice had come from.

"Legolas, what is the matter?" Ally asked gently.

"I am not certain…I heard a voice speak in my mind, but I know that I am sane." Legolas shook his head slightly.

"Oh that was Ki." Ally stated.

"I'm sorry?" Legolas looked at the blond human girl in confusion.

"Ki, he is a telepath, and I think he has some telekinetic powers as well but he never really talks about it."

"Could you tell me what a telepath is? I am unfamiliar with that term."

"He can read and communicate through thoughts, telekinetic means that he can move things with his minds…actually I don't think it does him any good, he gets headaches around big crowds, he can't block out all the thoughts around him. He would never read thoughts on purpose if he didn't have to, but then again, if thoughts aren't shielded then he can hear them as plain as day. I can not imagine the stress he must be under." Ally said looking at Ki, who was now talking with Rashelle.

Legolas' mind spun, Ki could read thoughts? So that was why he had not attacked them when he had had the chance, he turned back to Ally.

"So is there anything else that goes along with these powers of his?"

Ally though for a moment, "Yes, he can change a mind subtly, but if does so he will most likely end up killing himself. And if he really wanted to he could kill with his mind."

Legolas absorbed this information with dread; this elf was a danger to the fellowship, to Frodo, to the entire quest. Who was to say when he would change his mind about helping them? What if he wanted the one ring for himself?

_Not bad? Not good? Review and tell me…sorry again for the wait and that it was a short chapter. Enjoy!_


	8. A connecting of minds

OOC: Wow, I have not written in quite a while. Well here is a chapter to set the mind at ease. Again I do not own anything except for the land and its people. Everything else is Tolkien's. Please review, and I apologize for spending so much time away.

Gallen felt the arrival of the horses through the ground. He opened his eyes wearily, they were not a threat, and in fact they were probably the best thing that could have happened to them at that moment. He noticed how on edge the rest of the fellowship seemed to be, and it was understandable. From what he could estimate, there was a shadow about them, and it was slowly strangling each with its grasp.

He rose to his feet; did he look as terrible as he felt? Probably. The combination of shock from killing people, and the extensive use of his magic made Gallen feel quite ill. He took a shaky breath to steady himself then walked out, pushing past the on guard fellowship, past the waterfall and out into the sunlight.

00000

Ki sighed, he knew that Ally was telling Legolas about his 'powers' she was a sweet girl, but she could be far to loose with her tongue. He knew Legolas' thoughts; they were quite open for him to read, what was this about a ring? He had heard whispers, but nothing conclusive. He opened his mind slightly, wincing as thousands of thoughts from the city flooded his mind. But it was there, a small, nagging voice that spoke in whispers to him, calling out Ki's name constantly, promising him the ability to save all of his people, promising him total control over his mind powers. Ki felt himself drawn to the voice, it was strangely comforting, and he wanted to listen.

But right now was not the time, shutting his mind for the moment he walked over to where Legolas was standing.

"We must find some horses, or a unicorn if any will bear us." He said calmly.

00000

Legolas jumped when he saw Ki suddenly come up beside him. He had not even heard the elf, let alone sensed him. Was this another mind trick? Legolas could not help but feel shaken by this land. People here had powers that were far more dangerous then any he had previously encountered. They-some of them at least it seemed-were strong enough to rival a demon.

He nodded at Ki's words, they were quite true, and he watched as Ki walked off among the crowds. He seemed very out of place there, dark and brooding, sullen and very melancholy he was an enigma to Legolas. All of these people had been very open, except for him. It gave Legolas cause to wonder about who he was.

Ki returned a few minutes later, walking behind him were three unicorns. Wind Chaser, a short white one, and a huge unicorn with the blackest coat he had ever seen on any creature. This one seemed far more dangerous and proud then the other two. The white one seemed to be wise, and very powerful, as if her height meant nothing.

"May I introduce to you Black as the Shadows…" He indicated the black unicorn, "And One Who is White…" Ki indicated the white unicorn, "You already know Chaser of the Wind, so you can ride him, and he has already consented. Ally…" He nodded to her courteously as both Legolas and Rachelle strode up to the unicorns and got on the powerful creature's bare backs.

Ally waved farewell as Ki slid onto Black Shadow's back and then lead the three in the direction that they had first come in; heading back into the forest to the Sapphire Falls. Rachelle did not say much, content to ride quietly and slowly alongside the two elves. Legolas wished to say something but did not know what to say to Ki.

"You can trust me, Legolas. I know this must be odd for you, this place; magic is its essence…this land was created by magic far older then anything you could imagine. And because of that exposure the people here have developed the ability to bend and twist the magic to their wills. Some, like me, have little control. Oh I dare say that if I did I would be very powerful, but always I have to control my powers, if I were to use them I would most certainly die.'

'Gallen to may seem very powerful, but again it is only a matter of time before even he can not cast another spell. Unless he is with one of the dragons that is, then his power and energy are near boundless."

"I keep hearing of these dragons. But they are foul, evil, creatures…how can you associate with them?"

Ki looked at the elf for a moment, "Dragons here are not evil. They are our guardians, and if ever the people's need is great enough they will fight. There are many creatures here beside dragons. Great cats, and Griffins, Pegasus stalk the mountains, and there are creatures that inhabit the depths of the ocean that few see even as learned as we are about them. This land is a…refuge…for all manner of things. If ever a person or creature was hurt there is a chance that they can find this land, and through one of the portals which you and your companions probably came through, they can come to live here. The concrete angel-our goddess-she accepts all without evil in their hearts." Ki said.

Legolas thought on his words for a few minutes in silence, it was odd to think of this land as a refuge, since they had come Legolas had been injured and had seen two others outside of the healing house gravely hurt. Perhaps in the past it was a refuge, but it certainly was not now.

00000

Gallen smiled wearily as he recognized the hunter's group standing outside the falls; and the missing children among them. Miri followed Gallen out into the sunlight, as had the fellowship, they stared at the group.

There was a mix of elves and humans, of all races, black skinned elves and humans had in fact taken the majority of the group. The fellowship was startled by these odd people, but they did not say anything. One young elf, his charcoal skin, and hair, approached carefully, the blue-tinted unicorn he was riding carefully stepping on the rocks. He raised his hand in greeting to Gallen and the others.

"Oh good, you got them, that makes life a lot easier. Thank you, Khendir." Miri said sounding indeed quite relieved.

The elf named Khendir smiled and nodded, "We will return the children to their parents. We merely wanted to make sure you knew of this before rushing headlong into battle."

Gallen nodded, "Thank you, you will still come for dinner tonight?" Gallen asked casually, he had asked the elf over quite a while ago and he was not about to break his promise.

"Of course, Ki will be there? And the twins? And why don't you bring your new friends as well…the more the merrier!"

Gallen laughed, "But of course, I would not dream to leave them out in the cold. Until then…" Gallen watched as the riders bearing the children vanished among the trees, quietly he turned back to the fellowship.

"I don't understand, what just happened?" Pippin asked.

"We can relax now. The children we would have had to have saved have been rescued already. And you are all invited to dinner at the hall of music tonight."

"We would be delighted to come." Said Gandalf before anyone could say anything else. He knew that the key into their getting home lay with Gallen and his cousin Ki. And though a sense of dread nagged at him, there was little the wizard could do about it at the moment.

OOC: Well…there you have it, a nice long chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't own anything, and please review.


End file.
